


He Knows Who He Is

by turnonmyheels



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Replicator fic!  Written 2008.  Implied five-some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows Who He Is

Ronon knows who he is and who he isn't. He's a warrior, a Satedan, and a member of Sheppard's team. What he is _not_ is the "other" Ronon. He hasn't forgotten one second of his life -- not his family, not Melena, not running and killing and bringing death everywhere he went for seven years. He knows the others don't see themselves as different either.

Teyla doesn't miss her people any less because she has nanites in her blood. McKay isn't any less smart - without the distractions of Atlantis he's making leaps and bounds on three dozen other projects simultaneously. Sheppard is still a soldier willing to die for his team. The only one of them who seems to be different is Weir. And it's not that she's _different_ , but without the daily pressures of keeping a city on its feet, organizing trade expeditions, and answering to a council that has its head up its collective ass she can actively help them.

Ronon leans back in his chair and props his legs on the table in an unconscious imitation of Sheppard. Weir draws a line marking off the second item on their list of primary objectives.

 ~~1\. Set up a home base~~

Teyla wanted Athos, Weir wanted an uninhabited planet. Sheppard argued in favor of finding a Genii compound and taking it by force. McKay overruled them all with his need for raw materials to create weapons, replacement parts for their ships, fuel sources, clothing, someplace they could find food without risking trade with Atlantis' partners. Sateda fit the bill. The people may have been killed and the largest cities mostly destroyed, but the armories were full and anything else they needed could be scavenged from the wreckage. So Ronon had offered. The others accepted and if he found himself haunted by memories that wouldn't go away, his team could chase them away with a warm look or touch.

 ~~2\. Destroy the Replicators~~

It was Weir's idea and Teyla's contacts that put the plan in motion for the Wraith and Atlantis expedition to combine forces to take out the Replicators. McKay's confirmation that the enemy had been obliterated called for a celebration. Ronon hauled a case of clear liquor out of a hidden compartment in Kell's room. They drank and laughed, toasted one another until they'd fallen asleep or passed out one by one.

That was the night they started touching more. Teyla pressed her forehead to each of theirs in turn, then hands slid down arms until fingers were clasped, lips brushed cheeks, chests and thighs rubbed together. What McKay used to call "personal space" was everyone's space.

3\. Track down and destroy Kolya

Sheppard never takes his eye off of this objective. They are only a couple of addresses behind him. When they catch him -- and they will catch him -- Ronon and Teyla are going to take out his men while Sheppard deals with Kolya personally. Ronon feels sure the celebration that night will end with his mouth around Sheppard's cock.

4\. Track down and destroy Michael

This is closest to Teyla's heart. In all the planets they've traveled to, all of the plans they've set in motion (far more than the primary list would suggest) this is the one her attention never wavers from. When the Replicators made them, they did something to enhance Teyla's sense of the Wraith. She feels it like an itch under her skin from three times the distance as before. She can differentiate between them when she monitors their minds and has caught glimpses of Michael twice since they've taken off on their own. She won't discuss what she's seen or felt, but Ronon can feel the fury building. When it explodes, he knows it will be the most beautiful (and violent) thing he has ever witnessed.

When Teyla Emmagen destroys Michael, Ronon will be there. The entire team will be. Teyla will need them to ease her back down from that kill. They'll be ready.

5\. Create a ZPM

This is the end goal. When McKay does this, they'll find Atlantis and rejoin their city. Ronon cares the least about this objective. He has his team, his family. Soft hands and warm eyes to soften the sting until his wounds heal themselves. Strong hands and arms to fight beside him and lean against when it's over. He has lazy times when they pile together in the sleeping bags and explore one another. Days and nights and days again when he's fighting, killing Wraith, tracking down enemies, laying traps to capture enemies.

He knows who he is. Ronon Dex.

He knows where he belongs. Here with these people that he would kill (and die) for.


End file.
